guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Mohammad Gul (Guantanamo detainee 457)
Mohammad Gul is an Afghan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 457. American intelligence analysts estimate that he was born in 1962 in Zamikhel, Afghanistan. Summary Three neighbors of Mohammad Gul, Abib Sarajuddin, his brother, Khan Zaman, and his son Gul Zaman, were captured during the same raid as Mohammad Gul. mirror American forces had bombed Abib Patel's house, on November 16, 2001, when they received a tip that he had allowed a fleeing Taliban leader to stay overnight in his guesthouse. On January 21, 2002 American forces raided the village to arrest Abib Sarajuddin. They arrested Mohammad Gul because they didn't understand he was legally entitled to carry a Pakistani passport, and because his house contained a "signalling mirror". He and his neighbour Gul Zaman convinced their Tribunals that their passports were legitimate, and that they confirmed they were not in Saudi Arabia when American forces bombed the village. Combatant Status Review Gul was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. The memo for his hearing lists the following:Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Mohammad Gul's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - detainees ARB|Set_19_1561-1605.pdf}} - mirror - pages 1-12 Release According to the transcript from Khan Zaman's Administrative Review Board hearing Mohammad Gul and Zaman's nephew Gul Zaman were deemed not to have been enemy combatants after all.detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_6_20255-20496.pdf}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Khan Zaman's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 207 He said there were given letters certifying that they were not enemy combatants. McClatchy interview On June 15, 2008 the McClatchy News Service published articles based on interviews with 66 former Guantanamo captives. McClatchy reporters interviewed Mohammed Gul. mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror Mohammed Gul only reported being beaten once in US custody, in the Kandahar detention facility. Mohammed Gul said he was interrogated very infrequently, during the three and a half years he spent in Guantanamo, and that when he was interrogated his interrogators asked him to explain why he was being held, to which he replied: : Mohammed Gul told his interviewers that he had great difficulty coping with the isolation and long detention: : Mohammed Gul was then confined to the wing of the prison for psychiatric cases. He told his interviewer that he had not been able to curb his racing thoughts, and had not been able to return to work. He asked his interviewer whether he thought there were any American psychiatrists in Kabul. References External links * McClatchy News Service - video * Mohammed Gul - McClatchy News Service Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Exonerated terrorism suspects